Profundo
by nigrum.ossa
Summary: La madre postiza de Yuuki y Maria a muerto. A su hogar se presente Kaien Cross diciéndoles que las había adoptado años atrás, por lo que ellas deciden ir con él para formar una nueva familia. Cross es director de una prestigiosa academia muy peculiar.
1. Chapter 1

Mensaje:

Esta novela estaba en la cuenta EvoletPaint , otra cuenta que me pertenecía y abandone hace tiempo (lo siento TOT)

Por razones de orden y otras mierdas he decido ponerlo en esta nueva cuenta(problem?) No estoy copiando ;) HE (creo) mejorado un poco la nove!

Bueno aqui le vas.

es YuukixKaname y MariaxZero!

Nota:

El manga y anime de Vampire knight no me pertenecen. Creadora Matsuri Hino.

Nota original(parte de ella)

Advertencias… Es una MariaxZero y un YuukixKaname. Esta novela es algo sádica. En algunos capítulos pondré canciones que me gustan y no se si les agrade, pero trato de que vallan con la situación, van dentro de paréntesis. No hay favoritismo entre Zero o Kaname porque me gustan mucho los dos, son como la rebeldía y elegancia… aunque Kaname también es rebelde por ir contra todo el consejo. No hay uso del keigo.

Los que están empezando a ver vampire knight… bueno hay algunos spoilers.

Tal ves no publique tan seguido.

Narrado solo por a escritora.

Posiblemente esta novela sea corta, depende.

Me he inspirado de muchas cosas.

Capitulo 1(como prologo)

Metamorphosis

"Inicio"

* * *

(Mogway- Get to France)

-¡Corre! ¡No regreses!

Y eso empezó a hacer.

Corría.

Corría por el gran bosque.

Corría y no paraba aunque las ramas con espinas le lastimaban.

Sangraba.

No importaba nada solo tenia que salir del laberinto de maldad, odio, rechazo, miedo, tristeza, nostalgia, amor…

No podía permanecer más tiempo ahí, porque cada segundo le mostraba la cruda realidad de lo que era su vida con toda originalidad.

* * *

-¡Ese sueño otra vez! –exclamo una señora, de aproximadamente 50 años, su cabello era una mezcla de negro y plata rodeando su delgado rostro con arrugas apenas acentuadas. Frente a ella estaba una delgada chica castaña que se revolvía en una cama con sabanas de perla cálido- ¡Baja a desayunar, Yuuki! ¡Te esperamos!-con su grito la despertó y salió de la habitación.

-¡Si!-

Se levanto rápidamente y entro al baño.

Salió corriendo para cambiar su vestimenta por algo más cómodo y que vaya con sus quehaceres del día.

…

Camino por el largo y estrecho pasillo rozando con las puntas de sus dedos, las puertas de las habitaciones que alguna vez estuvieron llenas de niños sonrientes, ahora completamente vacías y oscuras.

Cuando tenía cinco años, Momoyama* la encontró a orillas de un lago cercano y la llevo al orfanato, que era su hogar. No recordaba nada de su pasado excepto un horrible dolor que nunca se iría de su corazón. No sabia cual era la causa.

-¡Buenos días Momoyama, Maria!- Saludo ocupando su lugar en la gran mesa que tenia el desayuno ya listo.

-Buenos días- Saludaron, una con una sonrisa típica y otra con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Esperemos que el señor Aoi no tenga ningún problema con su espalda.- Menciono Maria.

Maria también fue ayudada por Momoyama. Yuuki y ella crecieron juntas y el cariño que se tenían era tan grande como la de hermanas verdaderas, además consideraban a la señora su madre. Ella era muy buena, la apreciaban mucho.

-Tienes razón. Últimamente lo he visto más encorvado de lo que se encontraba.- recordó la anciana.

-Tendríamos que llevarlo al hospital para ver que todo valla bien- propuso yuuki.

-Si, pero ahora a desayunar!-Apresuro la mayor tomando asiento- ¡Empecemos el día!

* * *

2 años después.

El aire que entraba por el gran ventanal helaba los huesos.

Los sollozos y lágrimas eran lo único que se oía en ese lugar.

El adiós amargo hacia cargado el ambiente.

La muerte recorría esa amplia habitación.

La imagen que daba esa mujer, con las 2 niñas-adolescentes, que estaban cada una a un lado sujetándole las manos, era tan triste. Daba sentimiento de querer abrazarlas y decirles que todo estaría bien, aunque era lo contrario. Las bellas caras de las jóvenes eran tan agónicas que crispaban los nervios.

-Momoyama… Te amamos, siempre estaremos agradecidas contigo por ser la mejor madre del mundo.-Murmuro la jovencita de cabellos plateados, Maria.

-Nunca te olvidaremos. Rezaremos por ti. Iras al cielo y serás el mas bello ángel. Dios te cuidara.- forzó Yuuki a su garganta irritada y sonriendo de forma tierna a la mujer que se encontraba en sus últimos momentos.

-Mis niñas- murmuro la anciana con una hermosa sonrisa.

Nada podía salvarla. Le habían diagnosticado enfermedad terminal pero Momoyama decidió que no aceptaría medicina y lo que procedió fue su decaimiento. Nadie podía obligarla a lo contrario porque ella pensaba que si llegaba su momento… ella lo esperaría amablemente.

La gente del pueblo estaba triste por la próxima perdida ya que Momoyama había apoyado a muchos cuando la necesitaron. Todos estaban reunidos en el piso inferior rezando por ella.

Comprendían lo que las únicas niñas del orfanato pasaban, pero no lo sentían. Y lo único que pudieron ofrecerles fue un espacio en su hogar por si se sentían solas en ese lugar espacioso. Pero ellas no podían dejarlo como si nada… ellas no pensaban dejarlo porque ahí estaba sus vidas… a menos de que haya una razón realmente primordial.

La casona se veía más lúgubre que nunca y algunos tenían miedo. Por lo que optaron por salir pero cuando iban a hacerlo un viento cálido los envolvió.

-Se ha ido- susurraron.

* * *

3 meses después…

Un auto negro se detuvo frente a una gran casa levantando polvo. De esta salió un alto hombre, tenia el cabello color paja, una gabardina ploma y unos anteojos que no dejaban ver sus ojos por el brillo del sol.

Avanzo parsimoniosamente hasta detenerse frente a la puerta y toco. Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que escucho pasos acercándose y la puerta se abra dejando ver a una pequeña adolescente con grandes ojos marrones…

El le sonrió.

…

Invito al hombre a tomar asiento en la sala principal por cortesía.

-Soy un amigo -Había dicho.-Tengo algo que comunicarles y algo que tienen que decidir-

Estaban sentados los dos frente a frente, ella mirándolo detenidamente y el joven señor estaba totalmente relajado. No habia parado de sonreír desde que la vio. Esperaban a Maria que estaba preparando té, que era lo único que había pedido el hombre. No sabia porque se tardaba tanto, ¡posiblemente este preparando té con somníferos porque creía que el señor había llegado con malas intenciones! como querer comprar el orfanato, demolerlo, y poner un gran hotel! ¡Y es que ella tampoco sabía lo que quería ese hombre!

Cuando su cabeza empezó a deducir cosas extrañas apareció Maria con su sonrisa angelical, entregando al hombre una taza de Te´ caliente que el recibió agradecido.

-Bueno señor…- dudo.

- Ah! Disculpen soy Kaien Cross -

-Oh! Bueno señor Cross…

-Nada de formalidades Yuuki- hizo un gesto gracioso con la mano.

-Como sabe mi nombre- salto impresionada.

-Como ya les dije, soy un amigo de… -parecía dudar en mencionar el nombre de la anciana que había fallecido no hace mucho. A algunas personas les afectaba mucho emocionalmente y el no quería eso.

-Momoyama-completo yuuki.

-No se preocupe, ella esta bien ahora, por lo que no tenemos que sentirnos mal, pero si tristes porque la extrañamos muchísimo- tranquilizo la peli plateada.

-Bien… lamento mucho su perdida. Ella fue una gran amiga. No sabia lo que había pasado hasta hace 2 semanas. Lamento no haber podido venir antes.-

-No se preocupe, seguro tenia cosas que hacer.- sonrio la castaña para no preocupar al homre.

-Si… bueno… yo… Tengo algo muy importante que decirles y por favor tomenlo con seriedad, no es un asunto, seguramente, nada agradable para ustedes.-Ellas asintieron dudosas por lo que el hombre les diría. ¿Que podía ser tan importante para ellas…?- Momoyama, hace 8 años aproximadamente me pidió un favor: Adoptar a 2 hermosas niñas. Claro que acepte, porque quería formar una familia, pero como agradecimiento por favores pasados, acepte las condiciones de ella: tener a mis pequeñas por un plazo. Decidí aprovechar el tiempo para alcanzar mi mas grande meta.-ellas solo lo miraron confundidas. Les entrego una carpeta así que tuvo que ir directamente al grano del grano porque al parecer las niñas no entendía, y el quería liberarse de toda tensión sobre el asunto- Las adopte cuando eran pequeñas pero las deje a cargo de Momoyama. Ustedes son mis hijas adoptivas.-solto y rapidamente vio sus expresiones: sorprendidas.

¡Como era posible que ya tengan un padre! Bueno. ¡Padre adoptivo! ¡¿Era esa la razón por la que se habían quedado con Momoyama tanto tiempo, viendo a través de las ventanas como se llevaban a sus amigos? ¡Era también gracias a ese señor que habían vivido con Momoyama?

-Y-Yo n-no –se que d-decir- Las palabras salieron forzadas de la garganta de la castaña.

-Kaien – llamo Maria, el director la miro atento- Explique porque tardo- pidió dulcemente.

-Estaba preparando papeles… los papeles que prueban que soy su padre adoptivo. Los que prueban que digo la verdad.- señalo la carpeta que les había entregado- Bueno… yo… no se que mas decir realmente- cito igual de nervioso que Yuuki- Todo esto, su decisión de venir conmigo o no, esta en ustedes.-

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas en los que las jovencitas estaban aturdidas y el director esperaba pacientemente.

Miraron los papeles que había dentro. Eran los de su adopción realizada exactamente hace 7 años, 8 meses y 1 semana, y desde cuando ellas ya llevaban un apellido… "Cross" y traía la firma de Momoyama. ¿Porque ella habría hecho esperar al hombre tanto?

-Si deciden quedarse aquí, las visitare cuanto pueda, si ustedes me lo permiten, claro. Pero si deciden vivir conmigo les mostrare todo el amor que les tengo aunque nunca antes hayamos compartido tiempo juntos, y si se aburren y desean irse no se los impediré. Solo quiero formar una familia- susurro lo último.

Lo miraron. De cualquier forma no podían se egoístas con el hombre que les había dado un apellido y además les ofrecía amor, lo que ellas necesitaban. El las había adoptado anhelándolas, pero por petición de Momoyama, se reprimió por tiempo, así que ellas no podían dejarlo solo.

-No hable de esa forma- lo reprendió Yuuki, que por una extraña razón ya le tenia confianza. El director la miro.

-No es como si fuéramos a negarnos.- sonrió la peli plata.

-Entonces eso significa…-se sorprendió.

-¡Ajam! ¡Diga la fecha y nosotras lo esperaremos!-

El joven hombre lanzo un grito de felicidad y se lanzo a abrazar a las chicas que lo recibieron sorprendidas.

-Pues… vámonos ahora-

* * *

Ya dirigiéndose hacia la academia Cross en un auto parecido al Stretch Cadillac DTS.

-En serio, me había resignado a no tener familia. Todo por el bien de Momoyama. Estoy muy triste por ella. Pero muy feliz de que podamos estar juntos ahora. Soy egoísta- suspiro Cross.

-Esto era algo que tenia que suceder ya hace mucho.- trato de animarlo Yuuki.

-Estoy ansiosa por conocer el lugar donde viviremos.-Cambio de tema Maria, totalmente emocionada. Era lo único bueno, además de que Momoyama descanse por fin en paz, que le estaba pasando-Menciono que era director y fundador de una prestigiosa academia no es así?-

-Si, bueno, allí no existe diferencia social. Nuestra prioridad es hacer que la generación de hoy y mas adelante tenga la mente abierta a todo tipo de posibilidades y realidades. En el mundo existen muchas cosas que nos parecerían fantasiosas, pero existen, no la mayoría pero si algunas… son parte de este mundo, forman parte del equilibrio por lo tanto debemos aprender a convivir y no destruirnos mutuamente.-

Las jóvenes no entendieron mucho las palabras del director pero ignoraron ello pensando que el quería hablarles como a unas niñas, y ellas no querian arruinar su fantasía.

-Vivir sin muertes innecesarias… seria maravilloso…-murmuro Yuuki.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted director.-dijo Maria mirando por la ventanilla del auto los arboles altos y frondosos.

-¡Mis queridas!- les dio una un gran abrazo de oso.- ¡Estoy feliz de que compartan mis ideales pacifistas por un mundo mejor!-las soltó- viviremos felices. Haremos grandes cosas.-

-Llegamos- anuncio el chofer abriendo la puerta.

Bajaron del auto y lo que vieron fue una grandísima academia de estilo victoriano iluminado por el sol. Tenía muchos pinos y hermosas flores. Era lo primero que podían ver.

-Esta es la parte principal, ambos turnos: diurna y nocturna, rotan por estas instalaciones. Las habitaciones están cada una a un extremo de este edificio pero muy lejos para evitar problemas…-

-¿Problemas? ¿Que clase de problemas?- cuestiono Yuuki.

-Ya veras hija- respondio serio. Las 2 chicas se mostraron extrañadas- Vengan les mostrare sus habitaciones- se apresuro a decir.

Al poner un pie más dentro de ese lugar, una extraña sensación recorrió sus cuerpos. Algo nuevo sucedería en sus vidas. Algo que las cambiaria y marcaria para siempre.

Dieron un paso más.

No había marcha atrás.

* * *

Perdonen las faltas ortograficas (tildes y otros jaja, es que me da flojera!)

¡Gracias!


	2. Ellos

** El comedor escolar**

* * *

**Nota:**

Hola!

No mencione en el cap anterior que Momoyama es una anciana o señora que cuidaba de yuuki y zero cuando eran mas pequeños, sale en el manga. Y creo que ella era muy conciente de muchas cosas...

Bueno este cap lo tengo guardado desde hace tiempo y decidi subirlo como estaba originalmente hace 2 años, lamento los errores y posibles faltas de descripcion pero asi era como escribia hace tiempo :)

Vampire knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La creadora es Matsuri Hino.

Me baso de la trama de la serie y otras ideas. Solo soy fanática de la serie.

* * *

Yuuki y Maria estaban emocionadas por su primer día de clases en la academia Cross, además tenían algo de angustia por como serian sus nuevos compañeros. ¿Las tratarían bien? ¿Serian maleducados? ¿Habría chicos lindos que las haga suspirar?

El director solo les había informado acerca de que era una escuela prestigiosa dividida en dos turnos, ni una palabra más. Por eso la angustia. ¿Si no encajaban?

Bueno… de cualquier forma ellas iban a estudiar no a coquetear con chicos.

Tenían algo planeado. ¡Y no lo dejarían por nada!

Pensaban reabrir el orfanato y llenarlo de niños para darles amor, cariño, y todo lo que sus corazones sean capaces de dar. Seguirían los pasos de Momoyama. No podían dejar ese lugar tan especial donde pasaron mayor parte de su vida con la persona que las amo y lo demostró hasta sus últimos segundos de vida.

Se encaminaban a la oficina del director, que les entregaría ciertas cosas que les seria muy útiles en sus estudios. De cualquier forma ese hombre había aparecido como un ángel porque si ellas hubieran permanecido mas tiempo solas en el orfanato hubieran muerto de tristeza y este las llenaba de risas por sus ocurrencias tan ilógicas, a pesar de que solo lo conocían una semana- tiempo que duro el viaje para llegar a la academia Cross- comenzaban a apreciarlo de gran manera. Sabían que podían confiar en ese hombre alto, simpático, fuerte, atlético y jovial- se notaba a primera vista y cosa muy rara también ya que para dirigir tal academia se necesitaba una gran experiencia y madurez, pero él lo sobrellevaba muy bien como veían.

Tocaron la puerta y escucharon un "adelante" a través de esta. Estaba ahí el director sentado en su gran escritorio formando un puño delicado con ambas manos. Les sonrió de oreja a oreja parándose para correr hacia ellas y darles un gran abrazo de oso.

-Buenos días mis queridas, lindas, bellas, hermosas hijas ¿Les gusto el desayuno?- las soltó para mirarlas esperanzado entrelazando los dedos.

-Si direc…

-¡Papá!-grito el rubio con una mano en el pecho y expresión indignada.

-si Papá- contesto dulcemente esta vez Maria abrazándolo, siendo correspondida por este y con la sonrisa de un gato cuando le frotan la panza.-gracias por llenarnos la panza esta mañana- Les había dado un super desayuno y podían aguantar hasta la noche.

Yuuki miro la escena y recordó como Maria sentía rápido cariño y amor por las personas que ella creía iban a ser importantes. Era como si su alma supiera el futuro y no quisiera perder tiempo en derrochar amor, sus sentimientos surgían rápida y profundamente. Era algo que admiraba de su querida amiga porque siempre mostraría un amor que llegaría en cualquier momento. Pero sabía que eso podría llegar a lastimarla nuevamente, como la muerte de Momoyama… o tal vez más.

-Estos son cuadernos, lápices, libros, todo lo que necesiten para estudiar. Además aquí están sus uniformes- Les informo entregándoles una caja a cada una- Compre cosas curiosas para ustedes. Como son bebes pensé que les gustaría- sonrió haciendo que se sonrojaran las dos chicas.

Ya no eran bebes. Tenian quince años y eran maduras… o eso creían.

El director estuvo hablando el día anterior de sus próximos cumpleaños, al parecer tenia ya todo planeado… hablaba sobre vestidos, buena música, bebidas no alcohólicas, baile… todo sonaba perfecto. Pero sacaron de las nubes al director diciéndole que solo querían estar en familia, no querían nada grande, solo… estar juntos, los tres. Eso conmovió al director de tal forma que lloro delicadamente y no de forma escandalosa como hacia la mayoría del tiempo que lo conocían.

-He estado solo por mucho, mucho tiempo-había dicho apesadumbrado cuando aun no estaban en las instalaciones de la academia, mirando sus zapatos con esos ojos que tenían cierto brillo triste reprimido.

En ese momento ellas supieron que el había perdido a alguien muy importante. Solo lo abrazaron hasta quedar dormidos sentados en el auto de forma un poco incomoda pero que les permitió soñar como una familia unida.

-En fin mis niñas, prepárense que tienen que ir a clases.-las despidió dándoles un beso en la frente cálidamente.

-Gracias, papa.-Se despidieron agitando las manos cerrando las puerta tras ellas dejando a un sonriente director Cross mientras se encaminaban a su habitación.

-Seria genial si acampamos en la semana de nuestro cumpleaños, no crees Maria?- Miro el rostro de esta que fingía dudar con un dedo en la barbilla y luego soltó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Podríamos hacerlo en los alrededores o donde nos recomiende papá!-se alegro.

-Si- musito.

Últimamente yuuki noto en su mejor amiga y casi hermana mucho entusiasmo al tener ya un padre y hasta le había dicho algo como "el director necesita una directora ". No quería pensar cosas que no eran pero también estaba empezando a creer que Maria olvidaba la mayoría del tiempo la razón por la que estudiarían y buscarían un trabajo que las beneficie monetariamente: El orfanato. Aunque eso seria algo que discutirían mas adelante, no quería verla triste por la muerte de Momoyama. La herida y nostalgia seguía presente, eso era más que obvio. Nadie podía olvidar a un ser amado tan pronto.

Cuando llegaron a otro pasillo cesaron su paso.

Estaba lleno de adolescentes que llenaban sus respectivos casilleros. Todos estaban uniformados, unos llevaban la corbata desanudada y la camisa abierta. Las chicas daban aspecto de intentar ser sexis y la mayoría lo estaba, parecían arreglarse para alguien a quien querían impresionar de formas nada morales subiendo sus faldas mucho mas arriba de las rodillas, mientras que los chicos se veían rebeldes y atractivos.

-Estos son los alumnos de la academia Cross?-yuuki estaba incrédula. Podía ser que todos ellos se vieran algo exhibicionistas, pero de laguna forma correctamente?

Inmediatamente ellas parecieron ser el centro de atención de todos. Las chicas cambiaron sus miradas impresionadas – por algo que ellas no deducían- a unas altivas y nada amables, mientras los chicos a unas nada agradables en lo moral.

-Parece que nos llevaremos bien- Musito la peli plateada sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Clase nocturna que hace aquí?-apareció de la nada una chica guapísima mirándolas despectivamente. Era aproximadamente 20 centimentros más alta.

-Eh?-gimió yuuki mirándola desde sus escasos 1.52 metros, estatura que compartía con su media hermana.

-Pertenecemos a la clase diurna. - explico Maria fijando la mira en la chocante de la alta. Tenía una expresión relajada con intención que no estaba para nada relacionada.

-Soy la presidenta de esta clase y nunca las he visto- explico.

- Es nuestro primer dia-

-Bueno… hubieran empezado por eso.-replico arrogante.

-Claro pero ahora si nos permite el paso seria genial.- hizo ademan de querer avanzar sujetando a Maria de la mano a lo que la presidenta hizo lo que le pidieron inconscientemente.

-Gracias-caminaron hacia el edificio de habitacines.

-Espero que nos traten bien… por lo menos que no nos agredan-murmuro yuuki con miedo ya en la habitación que les pertenecía.

No sabía de donde había sacado la actitud con la que se había dirigido a la presidenta. Pero estaba feliz porque no se había dejado intimidar demostrando que tenia una gran actitud, bueno en otro caso la habría ignorado pero no le gusto la mirada que todos les dirigían por eso demostró seguridad, para que luego no quieran sorprenderlas de tontas.

-Tranquila, no se juzga a las personas por la apariencia- sonrio Maria.

-Lo se, pero si hay mas personas como ella.-

-No te preocupes, Momoyama nos cuida-le aseguro

Abrazo a la peli plateada agradecida por las palabras cálidas.

No sabían que harían si llegase haber el día que alguna desaparecía porque lo primero que habría en sus corazones seria la desesperación y soledad. No podían vivir sin la otra porque como hermanas se complementaban y con Momoyama fallecida habían perdido ya mucho. Pero ahora estaba el director que de cierta forma era más expresivo que esta, quien tenía una forma de actuar más dócil, serena y pasiva.

Optaron, a los minutos, cambiar sus vestimentas por el uniforme escolar. Se miraron complacidas. No podían verse mejor.

-Señorita yuuki, se ve muy bien.- reverencio Maria.

-Oh, Gracias!- sacudió su mano como restándole importancia- Debo aclarar que el uniforme además de sentarle de maravilla combina muy bien con su cabellera platinada.-

-Gracias- rieron ante sus ocurrencias.

-¡Mis niñas!- cantareo el director mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante- dijeron a la vez animosas.

-¡Pero si ya están uniformadas! ¡Que lindas están! ¡No puedo ser mas feliz en este momento!- dijo entrando- las quiero apretujar pero eso arruinaría sus trajes con arrugas. ¡Se ven tan lindas!- empezó a tomar fotos como desquiciado, a lo que ellas solo sonreían.

-SI, gracias papa- Cross las miro confundido-por lo que nos proporciona-explico yuuki.

-Querida es mi obligación, además yo quiero darles todo lo mejor que pueda.- sonrió.

-De verdad, gracias papa-lo abrazo Maria.

-Si-también lo abrazo Yuuki y el director correspondió con sus delgados pero firmes brazos.

-Mis hijas tan anheladas-susurro.

* * *

Caminaban hacia el salón de clase que les correspondía sujetando sus libros.

Cada vez conocían ese gran lugar y cada vez quedaban más impresionadas. El techo era altísimo. Las paredes tenían delicadas figuras de rosas que eran un tono más oscuro que todo el color dorado que cubría la fachada. Los marcos de las puertas tenían talladas aves de diferentes especies. Había cuadros originales de personajes reconocidos en la historia. Unas hermosas arañas colgantes .En fin, habían tantas cosas hermosas, la decoración era estilo victoriana.

Llegaron al salón de clase y entraron. Todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos pero no así evitando conversar. Reían, y algunos hacían muecas… hasta que se percataron de sus presencias y voltearon observándolas profundamente causando tensión en el cuerpo de yuuki y Maria. Nunca se habían sentido tan expuestas.

-Buenos dias –sonrió nerviosamente yuuki.

-Buenos días- repitió Maria.

Para salvación de ambas, entro el maestro pidiéndoles que tomaran asiento amablemente para comenzar las presentaciones. Subieron los escalones y se sentaron en la última fila, la parte más alta.

El profesor parecía ser una buena persona además de paciente por su rostro sereno.

-Buenos días a todos. Soy Fujitaka kinomoto^ el maestro nuevo, seguramente algunos habrán escuchado hablar de mi.-Casi la mayoría asintió-Bien yo tengo el área de historia…

El maestro prosiguió hablando con su voz de tono pacifico mientras sonreía delicadamente y pidió que se presentaran uno por uno ya que el prefería conocer a sus alumnos por cara Y no por motivo de calificación. Con cada palabra que daba los alumnos lo admiraban y respetaban, interesándose mas sobre lo que el les enseñaría en todo el año. Luego presento gráficamente como seria su método de calificación, y otras cosas importantes.

* * *

-Las clases han sido agotadoras-estiro su cuerpo yuuki- No se si pobre sobre llevar esta clase de estudio ya que nosotras siempre hemos estudiado por horarios mucho mas cortos.-

-Bueno… pero aprendemos muchas cosas mas, y lo que te agoto no fueron las clases sino que no dormiste más que 4 horas-

Se dirigían hacia la siguiente clase a paso rápido.

-Sí, voy a tener un horario estricto para no tener problemas en la escuela-bostezo.

-yo igual. Y bien que nos toca ahora- se acomodo la cola de caballo y los broches que sujetaban sus flecos.

-Geografía- leyó Yuuki de su cuaderno de apuntes.-La que llegue primero es la más bonita!- grito corriendo por el pasillo y esquivando a todos.

-Espera!- corrió tras ella- Te adelantaste!-

Corrían a gran velocidad y esquivaban a todos con habilidad.

-Nueva meta!-grito la castaña- la oficina del director Cross!-

-Porque?!- Ninguna paraba de correr.

-Olvide los libros de geografía ahí y aun tenemos tiempo!-

-Bien!-cambiaron de rumbo.

Corrieron a más velocidad ya viendo la puerta de la oficina pero justo dos metros antes Yuuki, que llevaba la delantera resbalo por el piso abriendo la puerta y entraron como una estampida de toros. El director se levanto rápidamente y sus dos acompañantes también por la repentina interrupción.

-Yuuki!-grito Maria preocupada-te encuentras bien?!-

-Mis hijas!- grito también el director de manera graciosa-Quien las persigue?-pregunto con voz gruesa el director impresionando a los presentes.

-Nadie! Solo que olvidamos nuestros libros y …- se le corto la respiración al ver a los dos jóvenes altos.

La castaña los escudriño con la mirada sorprendida al igual que la peli plateada.

Eran ángeles? Que seres más bellos! Nunca en su vida ni en revistas había visto a personas tan irreales. Eran la belleza y perfección personificadas. Sus pieles blancas como la leche y sin ninguna imperfección en el rostro. Las cejas que enmarcaban el rostro, la nariz, los ojos, los labios. Todo era perfecto. Y aunque las palabras que los describían eran las mismas… ellos eran completamente diferentes.

-Kaname, Zero, ellas son mis lindas princesas…- les sonrió- Yuuki y Maria.

Se sonrojaron a tope al ver como los jóvenes se daban cuenta de sus miradas.

Quien era Kaname tenía unos extraños ojos borgoña que daban a entender por la mirada que era alguien muy sabio, aunque era joven. Les sonrió delicadamente e inclinándose. Tenía un porte tan seductor que Yuuki pensó que se derretiría en ese instante.

El peliplateado, Zero hizo un gesto con la cabeza simplemente como quien dice ¨soy consciente de sus presencias, listo¨ .Tenia unos ojos lilas profundos y oscuros, además de una mirada muy sexy que se llevo la concentración de Maria.

-Bueno. Nos retiramos para dejarlos en privado. Que tengan un buen dia- se despidió kaname inclinándose nuevamente pero al enderezarse miro a yuuki de tal forma que la estremeció completamente. Salio de la oficina junto a zero.

-No olviden que estoy a su servicio- grito el director.

Se miraron en shock.

-No creen que son lindos? Son de la clase nocturna- señalo el director con el pulgar la puerta por la que salieron los mencionados.

-Clase nocturna?!-se impresiono Yuuki.

-Si, por eso el uniforme blanco.-se cruzo de brazos sonriendo-Pero no hagan amistades con esa clase, entienden?- las cogió por el hombro sorprendiéndolas.

-Porque?-

-Simplemente háganme caso o les irá mal-musito llenandose de la nada el rubio con un semblante oscuro.

Asintieron rápidamente. Tomaron sus libros y se despidieron rápidamente del director para ir a clases.

No sabían nada respecto a esa clase. Veían a esos dos ángeles y el director no quería que hablaran con ellos. Serian celos de padre? No… parecía más una advertencia de persona a persona. O humano a humano.

Bueno, ya verían más adelante lo que sucedería.

* * *

FUJITAKA KINOMOTO es personaje de Cardcaptor Sakura, el padre de sakura y toya. Me encanta este personaje. El próximo capítulo es LA CAFETERIA XD)

No se publicara hasta que halla algun review. No quiero escribir para un fantasmin TOT

Es todo me despido. *^^^^*


End file.
